


Love, or Something Ignites

by jetaimerai



Series: Lavage de Cerveau [2]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetaimerai/pseuds/jetaimerai
Summary: “Now, now, Mohinder. It’s either me or the cookies,” Sylar teased.





	Love, or Something Ignites

**Author's Note:**

> My response to all the Sylar/Mohinder fluff. It’s fluff, but not. You’ll see.

Sylar entered his apartment to a strong, sweet smell wafting through the air. He felt his smile increase with every step he took closer to the kitchen.

Mohinder was standing there, leaning against a counter, a book in his hands. He looked up at the noise and smiled when he saw Sylar. “How was your day?”

“Good, but it’ll only get better,” Sylar smirked, as he crossed the distance between them to kiss him. Mohinder dropped the book to the floor as he kissed back languidly. When their lips parted, Sylar slipped his arms around Mohinder’s waist. “What are you making?”

“Chocolate chip cookies,” Mohinder replied.

Sylar pouted. “Aren’t I sweet enough?”

Mohinder laughed. “Maybe, but I can’t eat you, can I?” As if on cue, the timer went off, and he moved out of Sylar’s embrace to take the cookies out of the oven. Sylar wasn’t pleased with the loss of contact, so he embraced him again, from behind this time.

“But you can taste me,” Sylar protested, and to punctuate his point, he kissed his neck and then sucked.

Mohinder’s breath hitched, and his head tilted to give him better access. “Physical hunger and sexual hunger are two different things, Sylar.”

“What are you hungry for, then?” he asked, his hot breath contrasting the wet spot on Mohinder’s neck.

He shivered. “Can I say both?”

“Now, now, Mohinder. It’s either me or the cookies,” Sylar teased, then resumed sucking his neck, making it clear which answer he wanted to hear.

Strangely, he felt Mohinder tense up under him. He waited for the geneticist to respond, but he stayed silent. Concerned, Sylar spun Mohinder around, only to see him glaring at him.

Sylar frowned. “You’re not actually upset, are you? You know that I love you.” It seemed like such an overreaction. But Mohinder’s glare didn’t waver, and he didn’t speak a word, though the spark in his eyes was communicating thousands.

Oh. Sylar knew what this was about. Every so often Mohinder acted like this. It was inexplicable.

But he knew how to fix it.

He cupped his face gently as his voice grew deep and cold. “You love me, Mohinder. Deeply. Passionately. And…,” Sylar grinned, “forever.”

The look in Mohinder’s eyes in that second was the most venomous he had ever seen from anyone. But it was gone in an instant, and replaced with a warm smile and eyes lit with affection. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Mohinder said as he embraced Sylar, “Forgive me?”

“Of course,” Sylar said breezily, “Unless you choose cookies over me.”

Mohinder’s expression grew naughty. “Cookies can wait.” He kissed Sylar, briefly but intensely; a preview of what was to come. “I love you.”

Sylar smiled. “I know.”


End file.
